


New Kid In The Garden

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was... typical fairy tale with time travels and new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2008 I discovered how to make photomanips and decided to play around with it. This is the result :-)  
> The text is unbetaed, so all the mistakes are solely mine.  
> Disclaimer: I'm playing, don't have a claim on anything.

**  
_  
NEW KID IN THE GARDEN  
_   
**

_Fairy Tale_

 

Once upon a time there was a fine young man…

…whose name was Blair.

Blair was a gardener. Whole days he was busy tending to trees and flowers, cutting the lawn and watching numerous garden’s dwellers…

[   
](http://s270.photobucket.com/albums/jj97/SnowTale/occasions/?action=view&current=Switchman447.jpg)

His only regret was that his life was very lonely. He spent his days talking to birds and wild cats who darted in and out his garden.

*********

One shiny morning Blair woke up and found himself inside the beautifullest Iris he’d ever seen.

“Oh?!” said Blair. “Very interesting!” said Blair.

You see, Blair was very brave young man and he was not daunted by this strange discovery. He was even very pleased to find himself in the flower.

“Interesting indeed!” Thought Blair. “Yesterday evening I was big and flowers were small. And now, just look at it – I’m small and they are so-o big!”

And he climbed down and went to see other flowers. And trees. And bees. And birds. And…

…cats. Here he was frightened. It was one thing when you are big and cat is just the cat and the other way round when you are so smaller than that nasty cat on a prowl.

So, Blair went up the other Iris to find out where he was and then he heard…

“Hey, you! What are you doing here?”

Blair looked around and found the strange looking man hiding among the stones near the pond.

“Hey, you! Come down and report properly!”

Blair went down and met that strange man.

“Good day! My name is Blair and I am a gardener. I woke up this morning and discovered that I have become small. And you?”

“Hello, I’m Jim and I’m a member of The Garden Watch!”

“Oh!” Said Blair. “I didn’t know there is a Garden Watch. What are you doing?”

“Let’s go and see our Captain.” Answered Jim.

***

And so they went and found the Captain on his watch in the Jasmine bush.

“Stop!” Grumbled the Captain. “Whom did you bring with you, Watcher?”

“Good day to you, Mister Captain, too.” Said Blair. “My name is Blair and I’m a gardener. I woke up this morning and discovered that I have become small. And then Mister Watcher Jim have found me and brought me here.”

“Hmm.” Said the Captain. “I see.” Said the Captain.

“Okay.” Said then the Captain. “We always need good people to help us watch over our garden. Took him with you, Watcher Jim, show him around and see if he could make a one good Watcher.”

Watcher Jim took Blair around the garden to meet with his fellows and to see what Blair’d take notice of.

They walked around the pond and Blair quickly discovered special hidden places for observation.

And they walked around French Garden and Blair quickly found out the comrades of Watcher Jim – Watchers Joel, Rafe and H. They turned out to be nice fellows – they showed Blair how to make sure the cat wouldn’t take bird’s nests; how to monitor ant’s paths; and how to hide from the kids…

Blair liked that very much.

And it was very nice to talk to somebody else other than birds and cats.

He asked Watcher Jim if could he be their fellow too, he would like it very much.

“Okay.” Said Watcher Jim. “You seem to be a nice guy and you could stay with us and help us. At least until you are that small.”

They went to the pond and the Captain made a special picnic here.

“Hello to you, Watcher Blair.” Said the Captain. “It’s nice to have you here. Be our good fellow and we’d welcome you in our Garden!”

“Thank you very much, Mister Captain!” Said very pleased Blair. “I’m so-o glad to be with The Garden Watch.” And not to be alone among these so-o big trees and flowers, thought Watcher Blair to himself.

In the end of the day, Watcher Jim showed Blair his personal flower…

… and told to find the one Blair’d like to sleep in.

Blair looked around and picked out the very nice Snowball Bush.

How nice, thought he, to sleep on that soft white petals with birds, singing above.

“Good night, Watcher Jim!” Said Blair to his new fellow. “It was very nice day to meet you and to get into the fairy tale. By the way, Jim, were you always that small?”

“Hmm.” Answered Jim. “Good night, Blair.” Answered Jim.

“Well, were you…”

Jim gave a snore.

“Come on!”

 

PS. Flowers and landscapes photographed by me. Characters pictures thanks to [Starfox](http://www.wolfpanther.com/)


End file.
